


Until Your Breathing Stops

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mere accident. A hit. A lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Breathing Stops

_“You’re not alone...”_  
  
The familiar voice echoed around Erik’s mind as he trudged through the snow. The hands in his pockets became fists as his eyes narrowed. It was just lies. Everything Charles had ever told him was just a lie. He was alone now. And he would be alone for a long time, so it seemed. A song caught his attention as he walked past a bar, a romantic waltz; memories flooded back to him. One particular image sticking in his mind.  
  
\------------  
  
_Charles had been acting rather strange recently; spacing out, eyes watering often, not helping to train the students. It was beginning to worry Erik._  
_One night, he made his way to Charles’ room, going to knock before hesitating. There was faint music coming from the room, and the sound of soft sobbing. A frown crossed Erik’s face as his hand reached for the door knob, twisting it softly. He peered around the wood to watch Charles sobbing into his hands. Erik took no time in making his way across the room, kneeling in front of the telepath before pulling him into a tight hug. The younger man seemed shocked before he moved to hide his face in the metal bender’s neck, continuing to sob._  
  
_After a few moments of near silence, Erik finally cleared his throat._  
  
_“Charles, what’s wrong?”_  
  
_The telepath took deep shuddering breaths before he looked up at his elder._  
  
_“My Mother... She died today... Three years ago...”_  
  
_Erik’s heart lurched. He was no stranger to maternal loss. Charles seemed truly depressed and it made the metal bender’s heart scream. He gently reached out, cupping his cheek, ever so gently wiping his tears. He said nothing, truly not knowing what to say. Anything said in the wrong tone could worsen everything. Instead, the soft blue eyes slid to the record player; the familiar sound of a waltz was filling his ears. Wordlessly, the German stood, offering his hand to Charles who took it, standing up in what seemed to be confusion. Erik’s hands moved; one cupping Charles’ lower back and the other took the telepath’s hand before Erik took a soft step. In minutes, Charles had his head resting on Erik’s shoulder, allowing the other to slowly spin him around the room._  
  
_When the song finished, they stood still for a few minutes before Erik gently pressed his hand to Charles’ chin, pressing his head up before moving down to press a soft kiss to his lips._  
  
\------------  
  
The memory burned and Erik roughly shoved it out of his mind. He felt tears well up but forced them back down. He didn’t need those thoughts. Not tonight. A sign caught his eyes and Erik looked up, giving a satisfied nod when he was sure he was in the right place. The snow crunched under his feet as Erik made his way through the aligned rows, eyes scanning. It felt like a bad dream when he saw it.

_“Charles Francis Xavier._  
_Beloved husband, father, friend and teacher._  
_If tears could build a staircase, and memories, a lane,_  
_I’d go right up to heaven, and bring you home again.”_

Tears welled up in Erik’s eyes one more, but this time, he let them fall. They fell onto the grave, leaving soft holes in the otherwise perfect snow.  
  
“Liar...”  
  
It was the only thing he said. It was the only thing he could say. It was the only thing he needed to. His presence was more than enough.  
  
_“Erik, you're not alone.”_


End file.
